


Chalk Outline

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: >1000, Additional Warnings Apply, Derek/Spencer - Freeform, Drabble, Engaged, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage, Moreid, MorganxReid, One Shot, Schizophrenia, Schizophrenic Epsidoe, Schizophrenic Spencer, Schizophrenic Spencer Reid, Warning For Schizophrenia, morgan/reid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:09:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer has his first schizophrenic episode and goes straight to his closest friend for help. This is just a drabble I did when I was feeling a lot like Spencer is at the start so yeah, sorry if it's crap.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Reid nods, he doesn’t believe Derek but he trusts him, and that’s enough.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Chalk Outline

Reid can feel his legs carrying him, to where he doesn't know, all he knows is that he has to get there.

He feels his feet hitting the plush carpet of a hallway as he stumbles forward, his thoughts a mess and a hand constantly running over his face.

He sees his other hand reach for a doorknob, one he thinks he should remember, and for a second he does but the thought is whisked back into the chaos before he can properly register it.

His hand tugs at the doorknob, trying to get it open but its locked and he knows that. He opens his mouth, calling out a name, he hears his words as clearly as if he were under water and they were being shouted from above, but he can make out what the person, he, is yelling.

"Morgan! Open up! Morgan!" comes his desperate voice. His fist rests against the door and he realises he's been banging it. After a moment the owner of the name, Morgan, opens the door, his features distorted with worry and another emotion Reid thinks he should know. He doesn't.

"Reid? What’s wrong?" Morgan asks, his voice rough with sleep and a hoodie clearly thrown on over his otherwise bare torso to answer the door.

Reid pushes his way past Morgan, stumbling heavily on the wooden floor before turning to the other man,

"I need Panadol." He says, his voice foreign to him, he notices his hand pressing against his throbbing head and pulls it away before staring at it like it could help him piece his mind back together.

Morgan quickly complies, getting Reid pain medication and returning to the living room with a glass of water, finding the thin man perched on the side of his chair. He hands him the tablets and water, watching the other swallow quickly, almost naturally.

"I need to use your shower." Reid says, climbing off the arm of the chair and tugging his vest off over his head. Morgan shakes his head,

"What’s wrong with yours?" He asks, Reid guesses rhetorically, "Mines wrong." He answers anyway. He sees the other roll his eyes, feigning fondness, he guesses Derek’s trying to act like nothing really fucking weird is happening, he knows he's right when the other man tries to tug his vest down. Reid flinches away violently, his hair swaying softly against his cheek bones as he begins to shake his head, pulling off his vest and throwing it to the ground as he heads for his friends bathroom, he vaguely remembers being in it before, using mainly muscle memory to find it.

He tugs off the rest of his clothes and steps into the shower, blasting ice cold water all over himself. He hears Derek knocking on the door but doesn’t respond, instead he rubs wearily at his eyes before looking down, his eyes widening and a cry leaving him as he stumbles out of the shower. His torso is covered in leeches, he remembers something like it happening before but the thought is again snatched away by the whirlwind of his mind. He hears a voice, his voice, calling out for Derek as he grabs and tugs at wet and long bits of hair. The other man opens the door as Reid keeps yelling,

"Derek! Get them off! Derek! Please!" He hears himself cry as the other drops down beside him on the floor he'd become crumpled on, surrounded by a puddle of water.

"I’m here, I’m here, you're okay, Spence, you're okay." He hears Derek saying, he registers the name, Spence, Spencer, that’s him. He nods, pressing himself against Derek roughly, tears streaming down his cheeks as his body shakes, but no sounds come out, none he can hear at least.

Derek's arms wrap around him, holding him close. He can feel the panic from the other but its nothing to what he feels.

"Derek, please, get them off." He cries,

"There’s nothing there, pretty boy, you're okay, ignore it you're okay." Derek says softly, rubbing the others back. Reid nods, he doesn’t believe Derek but he trusts him, and that’s enough.

"We'll get you help." He hears him say, he nods slowly and continues to rock in Derek's arms, trying not to squirm around and scratch at the leeches.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Spencer turns as the toast pops up; he pulls out the butter, humming softly to himself as he makes himself and Derek bread. It’s been six years since his first episode and he considers himself lucky in all honesty. If it hadn't been for that episode, if he hadn't instinctively made his way to Derek’s then they would never be where they are now.

He fiddles with the silver band on his finger before bringing the toast to Derek, his fiancé hanging up from a call.

Spencer hands him the second slice of toast, looking at Derek curiously, Derek knows what he’s asking without him having said a word and he knows exactly what Derek’s answer is without the other saying a thing either. The exchange is quick and natural,

"We'll never have a day off." Spencer sighs, rolling his eyes.

"One day, pretty boy." Derek says softly, kissing Spencer after they both swallow their bite of toast. The kiss is gentle and caring, they fit together perfectly and each time they touch Spencer thinks, knows, they were made for each other, like a two piece jigsaw puzzle.

"I'll get our go bags." He says, pulling away from Derek reluctantly, the other man nods,

"I'll call Carol to sit Clooney, and then it’s off to Montana."


End file.
